


12) Teacher

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gym teacher Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Scientist Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: The kids wanted Mister Rogers and Mister Barnes to get together, but the two teachers both liked Doctor Stark, the kids decide 'Why not both?'





	12) Teacher

Mister Rogers and Mister Barnes are both teachers but of different subjects thought that didn’t stop their kids had a constant rivalry about which one was the better teacher, but everyone knew that Dr Stark was the best teacher anyone could have, very closely followed by Dr Banner, a maths teacher, who’s a close friend of Stark‘s.

Some of the older teachers noticed it straight away while the young ones were oblivious of it, Dr Stark had been brought to the school recently and the two teachers tripped over themselves to introduce themselves to the young, blushing Doctor. Miss Romanov, who taught Foreign Languages, had just tsked at them and Mr Wilson, who taught Health, laughed outright at the pair of them.

“Dr Stark, so glad for you to join our school” Barnes said with a bright smile on his face “I’m James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, the other teachers call me Bucky and half the kids do too, I’m the gym teacher” He laughed making Tony smile with his own soft chuckle before Rogers slid in there too.

“We’ve all heard about you, I think you’ll fit in easily with the rest of us! I’m Steve Rogers, the art teacher” He shook Tony’s hand as the Doctor just beamed at him with a red tint to his cheeks, shy from all of the attention he was getting.

“Come on Tones, I’ll show you around before school starts” Bruce nodded his head and the smaller man rushed to follow him, waving as he went to the two men completely missing the look Bruce gave him.

“Mister Rogers! Dr Stark said you’re handsome” One of the younger students called out when they were talking about models and muses, the art teacher almost choked on his own breath as the boy was pulled down by one of his friends and hushed.

“Dr Stark said not to tell him! It’s not appropriate” The other hissed at him and punched him in the arm making the other yelp and rub his arm with a glare.

“Harley don’t hit and Peter don’t tell people’s secrets, it’s rude and disrespectful” Steve scolded them despite the red tint to the tips of his ears " Steve scolded them as he ignored how his ears were still tinted red at the tips and nodded when both boys bowed their heads and apologise "It's okay, but next time don't blurt out things in my class either"

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Both said before glaring at each other, Steve shook his head fondly at the teens before continuing his class without distractions this time. Apart from the distraction in his mind about the adorable Doctor finding him attractive, that is if the students weren't just pulling his leg about it.

The lesson went through quickly after the outburst and as he dismissed his class, the messy haired brunette stumbled into his classroom with wild looking eyes making Steve's eyes soften as he strolled over to try and coax his coworker. 

"Did one of the kids tell you a secret of mine?" He asked and Steve could see the man shaking and looking up to his anxiety written across his face.

"Peter said that you found me attractive, if that's what you mean" Steve smirked at him and Tony whined as he hid his face in his hands, the smaller blushed deeply and continued to hide "If it helps, I don't mind. I mean I would have rathered it come from you than one of my students in the middle of my class, but hey it's still nice to hear"

"Oh gosh, of course it was Peter" Tony groaned weakly before lifting his head up and he tried to ignore the fact the he was blushing still "Boy can't keep quiet even if you paid him"

"Bless him, he does try hard though" Steve pointed out making Tony huff out a laugh and nod along "He's fantastic at photography but he can't paint to save his life"

"He's amazing at science, one of my best students in fact, I think Bucky says he's fast too, sure is an interesting one" He shook his head before snapping his fingers and looked up with bright eyes "I forgot to say, I'm inviting all the teachers over for a drink on the weekend and I wanted to invite you as well"

"Oh well, that would be real nice, thanks Tony" Steve cooed happily and Tony looked at his feet bashfully "I'd love to come, do you have my number?"

"Um no, but I can get Bruce to give it to me" Tony said before the bell rang and his eyes went wide again "I need to go, I'll see you later"

"See you later" Steve chirped and waited for Tony to disappear around the corner before calling out "Alright, you can come out now!" Three faces peeked out from around the corner with embarrassed looks on their faces from being caught "Get to class and don't let me catch you doing this again"

"Yes sir!" The three boys squeaked before scurrying away, Steve just tsked and started to tidy up the classroom when there was a knock on the door and Steve turned to see Bucky hanging out in the doorway with a lazy smirk on his face, the artist grinned as soon as his eyes landed on him.

"So word on the streets is that Tony finds you attractive" Bucky teased him with ease and laughed when Steve blushed and shoved at Bucky's shoulder "Aw c'mon Stevie, you know I'm just teasing you"

"Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous" Steve teased back making Bucky tut and roll his eyes playfully, the two teachers were actually really good friends and were both obviously, according to the other teachers, pining for each other. The students had tried to set them up but their game of who was the best teacher interrupted that, the students got wrapped up in the competition instead of working together to get them together.

It only took a couple whispers in the students' ears by Natasha and Sam to encourage them to get the three of them together, because they would easily become better teachers if they were all together. The students devised a plan to push the three of them together over the week, Monday was spent planning it out and on Tuesday Steve and Bucky were weirdly locked in the gym together.

"Go get one of the other teachers so they can unlock the door" Bucky called out and watched the student nod before running off, Steve let out a huff and flopped onto the floor to sit down "Good idea… Did you shut the door?"

"No, I put the door stop in the door, did it come loose?" Steve asked as he looked over to the door and frowned when he saw the little door wedge halfway across the gym "Look, it's like someone kicked it out"

"You don't think the kids did this, do you?" Bucky questioned as he wandered over to Steve and smiled at him when the artist nodded slowly before looking up to him "Have you been painting today 'cause you got, like, purple paint on your forehead?"

"Oh damn, thanks! Harley Keener wanted to borrow some paint and when I got it out of the cupboard, the shelf fell and a couple bottles smacked me in the head" Steve explained and blushed a little when Bucky cooed at him and gently brushed away his hair from his forehead and winced “That bad, huh?”

“You’ve got a nasty bruise coming up here, you sure it was just a couple bottles that hit you?” Bucky asked as he let his fingers gently run against Steve’s head and smiled when the blonde lent into him slightly.

“Might have been a bit more” 

“Dumbass” Bucky’s voice was fond before the door popped open and they were freed.

Wednesday, nothing too special but Tony found himself having to go to the two men a lot more as he lost or misplaced things that ended up somewhere too high for him to reach or had been moved to their classroom for some strange reason.

Thursday, Tony and Bucky were pushed together this time as one of the students had crashed into him in the halls and Tony had fallen hard onto his wrist, Bucky doubled as an emergency first aider and since he was around the corner it was his job to get Tony some pain relief.

Bucky waved away the students trying to help and helped Tony hobble to the staff room before wrapping his wrist with ice packs and getting him a drink and some pain killers, the scientist was shaky but stable as Bucky tended to his wrist. Bucky was thankful that he didn’t have any more classes that day as he could help Tony through the rest of his classes, floating around the class and grabbing anything he needed, writing on the board for him so the students could follow along.

Friday, however, Tony, Steve and Bucky were all chatting in the staff room before they saw Natasha’s smug face in the door’s window before the door shut and the lock clicked, Tony ran to the window to see Peter, Harley and Ned all high-fiving before running away.

“Do you feel like they’re trying to get us together?” Steve laughed as he sat back down, Tony huffed and sat back beside Steve, Bucky just chuckled as he looked over to Steve with a soft smile on his face “Just like old times, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked curiously as the duo smiled happily at him and each other.

“The kids tried to get us together a while back and it seems they’ve decided to try again but try with you as well” Bucky explained with a smile on his face, rolling his eyes and they all came to the agreement that they’ll be out before their next class starts so they can just hang out until then. The trio talked and laid about until the bell rang out and no one had let them out yet, Tony started to get anxious about being left in the room and Bucky just assessed the door before pushing Tony into Steve’s arms and urging them back. A swift, hard kick to the door had it swinging open and freeing them, Tony let out a weak noise before he scurried out and Steve let out a low whistle, impressed.

The weekend came and Steve almost forgot about the plan he had with Tony when the text came, Tony had texted him his address and time to be at his house with a smiley face. When Bucky and Steve turned up, Tony greeted them with a bright smile and a bottle for each of them.

It didn’t take long for people to get tipsy, Natasha had been whispering in Bucky’s ear about how good Steve and Tony looked while Sam whispered in Bucky’s ear and Bruce spoke to Tony which is how the three of them were laying all over each other with silly smiles on their faces.

“Maybe we should try the three of us, y’know for the kids?” Tony proposed and both men either side of him perked up instantly with grins on their faces, they kissed his cheek sloppily making the smallest giggle and press a kiss to both of their cheeks.

“Sure baby doll, for the kids” Steve laughed before he reached over and kissed Bucky who groaned and lent into him over Tony’s lap “For the kids we should all try and get along”

“Definitely, definitely, wouldn’t want to upset the kids” Bucky hummed in agreement and, boy were the kids upset when they saw Mister Rogers, Mister Barnes and Doctor Stark kissing in the latter’s lab.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little teacher Stuckony fic that I hope you all enjoyed for today!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
